It isn't all love and roses
by Conquering Angels
Summary: Sydney ad Vaughn are having some problems, can they save there relationship before it is too late?
1. Default Chapter

**It isn't all love and roses**

Sydney ad Vaughn are having some problems, can they save there relationship before it is too late?

This story is set after the telling, syd didn't go missing and she and Vaughn went to Santa Barbra, and there relationship went for there. There is no evil francie and she and will have got married.

_Sydney and Vaughn have 3 children all girls_

_Laura and Natalie who are 4, and twins, and 9 moth old Isabella_

_Will and Francie have 2 children both girls Nichole is 5 and Gabriella is 4 they are the twin's be best friends_

**_Vaughn's POV_**

**__**

Hear we go again, in the middle of another fight about who knows what, at the moment we are just having so many about things I just loose track. She is yelling about something but something she just said caught my attention.

"What did you say" I ask trying to keep my anger in check.

"I said I don't think you can call your self a father" she said angry as ever

"Why bloody not" rational thought just went straight out the window

"Because you are never home, you are always on missions and never home and I don't' want to keep lying to my children about why daddy isn't home or why they never get to see daddy" she yells at me.

"Well sorry but it is not my fault when the CIA decides to send me on missions, you know how it is"

"No I don't because I got out of this a long time ago, and I thought they would only send you on missions, when it is really not needed"

"Well, my needs don't concern them, they try and not send me on many missions but lately they needed me"

Right do you think that the girls would understand that the reason there daddy is not home to read them a bed time story, is because he is half way across the world, saying the country from being taken over, some how I don't think they will believe that" she said now in tears.

I walk over to her, to try and comfit her, but as soon as I touch her, she pulls away from me

"Please don't touch me"

Sydney please, I will give up my status as a field agent, to be home" I try and resion with her

"No that's not going to work"

"Why"

"You couldn't last one week with out going into the field; it's in your blood to be a field agent"

"I can change that I can speck with Devlen"

"You and I both know, that you are one of the best agents the CIA has ever had, he wound give you what you want"

"I'll refuse the missions" I say trying to reason with her but she is not having any of it

"NO you won't and we both know it"

"Syd what is gotten into you?"

"Nothing"

"I don't believe you"

"Well that's the only answer you will be getting from me, but if you excuse me, I have to pick up my children from Francie and Will"

"OUR children" I say after calming down a bit, and so has Syd.

"What?" she turns around to face me

"They are not just your children Sydney Ann Vaughn"

"Bristow" she says

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Sydney Bristow not Vaughn" she tells me

Nice now I find out that my wife didn't chance her name after all

"Fine what ever, but the point is I am their father and you can't keep saying my children Syd.

"Not any more there not you gave up that right when you agreed to go on this last mission" she informs me

"What are you going to do" I ask not thinking much of it, but what she says next really shock me

"I want a divorce" is all she says


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 thanks to all who have replied.

The song is "After a kiss" by Linda Davis

**Syds POV **

The words just came out of my moth, one minute I am yelling at him and then the next I am asking for a divorce. What the hell am I doing, Michel Vaughn is the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I am just going to through that away, I have do some damage control and fast, I go to talk but he is just standing there still in shock of what I have just said.

"Michael" I start

"Don't just don't" he says and then walks up the stares to our bedroom, I go after him, a few moments later, and I see him putting cloths into a bag

_**Here we are on different sides of the fence  
These angry words just don't make any sense**_

_**It doesn't really matter, whose right or wrong  
I'd rather hold you than argue all night long**_

"Michael, what are you doing" I ask knowing full well what he is doing

he turns to face me " well I can't stay hear with you just telling me you want a divorce after 6 years of marriage, it wont be good, so I will find some were else to stay for the time being" he tells me and then continues packing

I try again "Michael please listen" I beg almost in tears

"Syd, what you said I can't just forget about it, but maybe some time apart will, help and after awhile if you still feel they way you do then we will talk about it more, but right now I don't want to be fighting with you over every little thing, I just cant take it any more" he tells me

_**I'm gonna walk out that door  
And walk right back in  
Straight to your arms, start all over again**_

_**Cause you and I know our love's bigger than this  
Let's talk about it, after a kiss**_

Then walks out the bedroom door, down the stairs and when he gets to the front door he stops. He looks at me, I can see all the hurt, anger, sadness, in his eyes, but one thing I don't see is the loving man I married 6 years ago. I will try and do any thing for him to stay, so I try again.

"Michael, honey please listen" I say on the verge of tears

he shakes his head and then says "Sydney, I cant stand fighting with you, I don't what to fight with you, but if I stay hear then we will just keep fighting and that is something I don't want to do, but like I said before some time apart will be good for both of us before one of us says something we may regret"

_**Funny how it seems we hurt the ones we love  
Tell me now that you agree we've said enough  
Baby, we were laughing an hour ago  
Can we back up and make up and let it go**_

"But Michael I have already said something that I regret I didn't mean what I said about the divorce, please stay" I say now tears rolling down my face freely

"Sydney if you meant it or not I still think we need some time apart" he says with a hint of sadness in his voice

"What about the girls" I say trying desperately for a reason for him to stay.

"I will be there for them, I would never neglect my children" he says

"I'm sorry Sydney, but at the moment this is best for both of us" he says then he kisses me gently taste of his lips on mine are sweet but they are mixed with the taste of my tears.

_**I'm gonna walk out that door  
And walk right back in  
Straight to your arms, start all over again  
'Cause you and I know our love's bigger than this  
Let's talk about it, after a kiss**_

I watch him walk out the door, get into his car and then drive off with out some much as a look back,

What happened next caught me by surprise, I say that because he had turned the car around and came back, he got out of the car and walked straight up to me, I am still crying he kiss me with all the strength he had, he then wipes my tears, with his thumb and whispers in my ear

"Please don't cry I hate it when you cry" all I can do is nod, he turns around and walks to his car but before he hopes in he turns to face me

"Don't forget that I love" he tells me and then hopes back in his car and then drive off with out some much as a look back,

_**It doesn't take much to turn this around  
If we both know our hearts are in it  
Baby, your touch has never let me down  
So wait right here just a minute**_

I walked back inside closing the door behind me, I slid to the floor, bursting into tears, I sat there in the dark crying and the taste of his sweet lips still on mine but now they are being mixed with the flavor of tears, my tears.

**_I'm gonna walk out that door  
And walk right back in  
Straight to your arms, start all over again  
'Cause you and I know our love's bigger than this  
let's talk about it, after a kiss_**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks you too all the kind people who have replied to this story. If you keep replying I will keep writing.

On with the story.

Vaughn walked into the CIA head quarters and went straight to his office. His good friend Eric Weiss saw him come in and he went straight in after him.

"You look like hell mate" Weiss said

"Thanks" Vaughn said sarcastically.

"No really man what happened? You look like you slept in your car" he said wanting to know what happened to his friend

"Yeah I did"

"What?" He asked in disbelief

"Yeah Syd and I had a fight it got pretty bad and I left"

"Well what happened, what did you say"

"Why do you always assume that it was my fault?"

"Well it is normally the guys fault when he sleeps in his car"

"Well this time it was syds she started going of about something so I tuned out, and then she said that I don't think I can call my self a father"

"That's harsh"

"It gets worse"

"How"

" basically she told me that I was never home she was looking after the kids her self, the CIA is sending me on missions and I am taking them I'm not turning them down to be at home then she said some other stuff I cant remember"

"Wow man that's hard, but that doesn't explain why you slept in your car"

"She then said that she wanted a divorcé"

"You have to be kidding me" Weiss exclaimed

"No then she tried to get me to stay so I don't know what to do, so I left then I turned the car around came back kissed her and told her I loved her then I left again"

"I'm sorry man, I have no idea what you are going through" he said

"Yeah, so now I have no idea what I am going to do" he said a few moments later Jack Bristow came trough the door

"Briefings now" and then he turned around to leave but before he left he spoke to Vaughn

"You look like hell" and then he was out of there

"Hey even Jack Bristow thinks you look like hell" Weiss said trying to make a joke

"Well it's not funny" Vaughn shot back and with that they were on there way to the briefing room/

Dixon started specking as soon as everyone was in the room.

"right people as you are all aware last week, there was a bombing of a building in Paris we didn't know who was responsive or why they did it but new Intel that we have acquired, tells us that it is the work of a group called "The Covenant" on this dick (a picture comes up on the screen) there is all the information we need to hopefully find out why bombing that building was so important, Vaughn Weiss, your lob is to get that disk

From, this warehouse, it looks to empty, planes up in 1 hour. That's it thank you"

**In Paris**

"Bass ops this is Boy Scout, got the disk, making my way out now, going radio silent" Vaughn said into his ear piece.

"Copy that Boy scout" Dixon said to Vaughn,

About 20 minutes after Vaughn Weiss started to get worried Vaughn should be hear now, so he spoke into his ear piece "Vaughn hasn't made contact, I think something has happened I'm going into find him"

Weiss didn't wait for an answer, he just took off the headset took his gun and went to find his bst friend.

After entering the were house Weiss straight away saw Vaughn, he raced over to him. He was shocked to see what had happened. Vaughn had been shot in the chest. He was now lying unconfused on the ground, while a pool of his blood was getting bigger on the ground.

Weiss got his own ear piece, and started specking into it

"Vaughn's been shot get an ambulance hear now" his voice echoing through out the building.

**Back in LA**

Jack Bristow walked up to his daughter's house, he had offered to tell her the bad news that her husband was shot and was now in hospital in Paris. He rang the door bell.

"Ding, Dong"

Jack heard the sounds of feet running to the door. The door opened and on the other side he saw his 2 granddaughters Natalie and Laura.

"Grandpa" the both said

Then he heard the sound of Sydney's voice coming up behind them

"Girls what did I say about openg the door to strangers" she said while carrying an 9 month old Isabella

"Sorry mummy" the said then ran off to play. Syd them looked up and saw her father standing there.

"Dad? What are you doing hear it is the middle of the day" she questioned but Jack Bristow's face didn't show any feelings, but flowed his daughter into her house.

"I' think you need to sit down" was all he said. Syd then went into conserered mode.

"Dad what happened" she asked her voice trembling

"Sydney…" Jack started

"Dad! Tell me" she demanded almost in tears.

"Michael was on a mission in Paris..." he began

"What Happened?"

"He was shot"

"Where is he?"

"A hospital in Paris, they are moving him to the hospital hear in LA as soon as he is stable enough to travel"

"When did this happen"

"About 3 hours ago…" they were interrupted by Jacks phone ringing.

"Bristow… yes… ok… I will tell her… thanks you"

"They just left Paris in a CIA plane doctors and ever thing with him"

"When will he be hear"

"A few hours"

"What hospital"

"Navel"

"Right I have to get there" she started to look for her keys, but Jack stopped her.

"Sydney" Jack said firmly.

She stopped and looked at him.

"What"

"You need to be rational. think of the girls, they cant see you like this"

"Your right" she said sitting back down wiping the tears from her face, and looking over at her daughter who was sleeping in the bassinet.

"Ok, first off, the girls can't see me like this, second they can not be at the hospital, so I will… ring francie, get them to take the twins"

"What about Izzy" Jack said as his nick name for her

"She's coming with me" he saw the look on her dads face "no dad she is staying with me end of dission:"

"Ok, lets go" he said picking up the sleeping baby.

"Laura, Natalie" she called to the girls

"What, mummy?" the asked as they came running out.

"you're going to spend the night at Aunt Francie's"

"YAY" the said, jumping up and down.

**15 minutes later,**

Sydney had dropped the girls off at fancies and then headed straight to the hospital. Were she waited for about 1 ½ hours before Michele was wheeled into the a room, but she was not allowed into see him straight away, when she was finally allowed to see him he was soon asleep and hooked up to all different types of machines.

She wants in and sat down by his bed, Izzy sound asleep in her arms, she asked if she could get a baby bed in the room for her and that was fine. So she stayed by her husbands beside. Not leaving the room.

Weiss came to see his a few hours later but when he was about to enter he saw Sydney, and her tear stained face. He thought to him self.

_This is not a woman who wants a divorce; this is a woman who regrets saying some things in a heated argument, with her husband and wants him to wake up so she can say how very sorry she is. _


	4. Chapter 4

This is chapter 4 of the story, and thank you too all the people who have replyed.sorry this is just a short chapter, the next chapter should be up soon.

**3 days later. **

Vaughn woke up to the sound of a biping sound, he soon relisied that he was in a hospital. He looked over to the two chairs, were he saw his good friend Eric Weiss. He was snoring,.

Vaughn just rolled his eye, he tried to sit up but when he tried he had a bit of pain and groaned. That woke Eric up, and as soon as he saw his buddy awake he went over to him.

"Hey mate glad to see you are awake" he said a bit enthoustic

"Yeah what happened" he questioned

"You were shot on the mission in Paris"

"How long have I been hear?"

"3 days"

Vaughn looked over and saw His wife's cote, Weiss saw that Vaughn was looking at something and flowed his gaze; he saw that Vaughn was looking at the item of clothing.

"How long…" Vaughn started.

"She has been hear the whole time, I forced her to leave about 10 minutes ago"

"Why is she hearing?"

"Mate she is your wife"

"She told me that she wanted a divorce, why would she care what happened to me"

"you really are an idiot, the woman I saw in hear 3 days ago didn't look like someone who wanted a divorce, she looked dreadful she looked like a woman who said some things in a heated argument, and now she regrets and thought that if you died the last talk you guys would of had was her wanting to divorce. No if she really wanted the divorce then why do you think she was hear?" Eric finished

Vaughn looked shocked no one has talked to him like that before,

_maybe he did have a point, maybe I should speck to her and sought this who this out I mean why would she had been hear nearly 72 hours to see if I would live. I dono this is all to hard I'll do it later…. But what if... _

His thoughts were interrupted by Weiss who started specking again

"If you want my advice, talk to her, see what she has to say then go from there, and trust me, if you want your marriage to what it was when Izzy was born, then take this advice and talk to her"

After he finished giving his advice speech Weiss left. This left Vaughn to start thinking about what he had said. After about 20 minutes Vaughn well asleep again.


End file.
